Tod in der Manege
by batbabe
Summary: Der Tag, der Dick Grayson's Leben für immer veränderte. -- Kritik ist immer willkommen! Also bitte R


**Tod in der Manege**

„Dick! Hör endlich auf mit dem Gorilla zu spielen und komm, wir sind in ein paar Minuten dran!" höre ich meine Mutter rufen, doch ich bin viel zu beschäftigt, als dass ich ihr zuhören könnte. 

„Richard Grayson, hast du nicht gehört, was deine Mutter gesagt hat oder willst du die Leute warten lassen?" 

„Nein, Dad." Ich springe auf und folge meinen Eltern in das riesige Zirkuszelt. 

Hier ist mein Zuhause. In dieser milden Spätsommernacht ist der Zuschauerraum bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Unsere Artistennummer ist – wie gewöhnlich – der Höhepunkt der Show und findet nach der Pause statt.

Die meisten Zuschauer haben ihre Plätze schon wieder eingenommen, nur ein paar wenige stehen noch vor dem Zelt, an denen ich mich nun auf meinem Weg in Richtung Hintereingang vorbeischlängeln muss, durch welchen meine Eltern gerade ins Zeltinnere verschwunden sind. In meiner Hast stoße ich mit jemandem zusammen, taumle und kippe hinterrücks zu Boden. Doch vor der unsanften Landung ergreift eine kräftige Hand meinen Arm und stellt mich wieder auf die Beine.

„Wer ist den hinter _dir_ her?"

„'tschuldigung," ist alles, was ich vor Verlegenheit stammeln kann. Erst jetzt schaue ich zu dem jungen Mann hinauf, der meinen Fall gebremst hat. Er kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, ich glaube ich hab sein Foto mal in der Zeitung gesehen. Soll ziemlich reich sein – heißt Wayne oder so ähnlich. 

In diesem Moment erklingt die Stimme des Zirkusdirektors, der unsere Nummer ankündigt: „Ladies and Gentlemen, ich habe nun die große Ehre Ihnen die atemberaubenste Artistik dieses Kontinents ankündigen zu dürfen, die Sie in ihren Bann ziehen wird. Ohne Netz und doppelten Boden werden ..."

Während diesen großen Worten klettere ich rasch die schmale Leiter zu dem hohen Podest hinauf, auf dem meine Eltern schon auf mich warten und mich nun in ihre Mitte nehmen. Ich schaue zu meiner Mom hinauf, ob sie mir wegen meines Trödelns böse ist. Doch sie legt ihre Hand auf meine Schulter und lächelt mich liebevoll an. Ich lächle zurück.

„... DIE FLYING GRAYSONS!" 

Alle Scheinwerfer richten sich nun auf unser Podest und hüllen alles um uns herum in gleißendes Licht. Mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen. Ich genieße jede einzelne Sekunde des tosenden Beifalls. Die Show kann beginnen.

Mein Dad schwingt sich als Erster mit einem Seil vom Podest. Im tiefsten Punkt lässt er die Stange los, wirbelt blitzschnell in der Luft herum und umschließt die Stange wieder mit festem Griff. Das Publikum verfällt in frenetischen Beifall. Keiner ist so gut wie mein Dad! Er holt erneut Schwung, hakt sich diesmal aber mit den Kniekehlen ein und schwingt nun kopfüber durch die Luft.

Meine Mom macht sich nun bereit und stellt sich konzentriert an den äußeren Rand des Podestes.

Ich fühle plötzlich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt – aber ich weiß nicht was.  Aufmerksam lasse ich meinen Blick durch das Zelt schweifen, kann aber nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken. Alles ist wie immer.

An den Seilen verharre ich plötzlich. Dort! Das Seil, an dem mein Dad auf uns zuschwingt, ist an einer Stelle nur noch ein dünner Faden. Es wird das Gewicht nicht mehr lange aushalten! Oh Gott, Mom!

„Nein, spring nicht! Das Seil, es ist ...", höre ich mich selbst schreien. Zu spät. Dads kräftige Hände ergreifen die meiner Mutter. Dann ein dumpfes Geräusch.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Dröhnen in meinem Kopf, in meinen Ohren tost noch der Hall meiner eigenen Schreie. Der schwarze Schleier vor meinen Augen verschwindet langsam und ich sehe, wie ein dünner Schatten vor mir hin- und herpendelt. Das zerrissene Seil. Es ist leer.

Mein Blick senkt sich wie im Traum auf die Manege unter mir. Roter Sand - das ist alles, was ich sehe. Ich kann meinen Körper nicht mehr fühlen – nur das Pochen in meinem Kopf. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch stehe; bin nicht fähig mich zu bewegen. Es ist totenstill – ich sehe die aufgerissenen Münder der Menschen dort unten – doch ich kann ihre Schreie nicht hören.

Verzweifelt suchen meine Augen nach Hilfe. Da begegne ich dem Blick eines schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mannes. Er starrt mich stumm und regungslos an. Ich kann den Schmerz in seinen Augen lesen und fühle, wie mich ... wie _uns_ dunkle Trauer umhüllt, die mich nagend aushöhlt.

Das Dröhnen in meinem Kopf wird immer lauter, bis mich nur noch Stille und Dunkelheit umgibt.

*************************

Eine sanfte Stimme dringt durch die Finsternis zu mir durch. „Möchtest du eine heiße Tasse Tee? Damit wird es dir sicher gleich wärmer werden." Eine Polizistin streckt mir mit freundlichem Lächeln eine großen, dampfende Tasse Tee entgegen.

Ich nehme einen Schluck und schaue mich dabei um. Polizisten, Zirkusbesucher und Journalisten füllen den großen Zeltplatz. In einen Krankenwagen werden von Sanitätern zwei Tragen eingeladen – sie sind mit weißen Laken umhüllt. Der Wagen fährt langsam ohne Blaulicht davon. Ich stehe auf, will hinter ihm her laufen – aber ich kann nicht. Meine Beine wollen mich nicht tragen.

Bald ist die Ambulanz hinter den hohen Bäumen der Zirkuswiese verschwunden. Meine Knie geben nach und ich kann meine Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten, die mir stumm übers Gesicht rollen und meine Sicht trüben.

Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter. Ich sehe zu einem Polizisten auf, der eine kalte Pfeife zwischen seine Lippen gepresst hat, neben ihm der Mann mit dem stummen, schmerzerfüllten Blick.

„Junge, das ist Bruce Wayne. Er wird dich vorerst bei sich aufnehmen."

Als wir alleine sind und uns niemand mehr hören kann, kniet sich der junge Mann zu mir auf den Boden. Ich schaue ihn nicht an, meine Augen haften wie gebannt an der Stelle, an der der Krankenwagen verschwunden ist.

Dennoch beginnt er mit mir zu sprechen. Seine Stimme zittert kaum merklich, als er mir verspricht, dass der Schmerz irgendwann nachlassen wird.

Ich kann ihm nicht glauben. Aber ich würde es gerne.

Der Anfang


End file.
